


Hey, hey, little bird.

by saltorder



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cunt, M/M, Robot Sex, Visceral
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltorder/pseuds/saltorder
Summary: 猎人把他的导师救活了，但是他是个疯子。
Relationships: Cayde-6/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 7





	Hey, hey, little bird.

“……噼啪噗嘭，哒哒哒哒——嘿，看看这个，凯德，看看这个，你的肺。”  
就好像被提前计算好的一样，当凯德的意识刚刚恢复到足够分辨出他人的话语中的含义的时候，一个像是说着胡话的声音便响了起来。肺？他的肺？凯德的意识陷入模糊的混乱，他那对还未调节好焦距的眼睛只看得见一片灰蓝色的东西在他眼前晃动。  
“真漂亮，不是吗？你总是穿得严严实实，真是可惜……喔，对。来，看清楚点。”  
凯德恢复了对眼睛焦距的控制，但也只有右眼能用——左眼大概是碎了，光线在视野里胡乱反射。但他看清楚了，一个老旧的、没有破损的、瘪下去的灰蓝色人工肺正被另外一个人拿在手里晃动，上面还闪着粘液的光泽。接着，那个人把那个肺像扔垃圾一样往后甩进肮脏的黑暗角落里，然后用湿哒哒的手抚摸着凯德的脸。  
凯德往下瞄了瞄，发现自己四肢全没了，只剩下肩部至胯部的部分，胸膛和腹腔还被一些他还没见过的器具撑开着，里面的景象——他觉得自己如果还是一个人类的话，一定会因为疼痛和恐惧而满头冷汗。  
“呃……守护者？”他干巴巴地开口，“你能不能帮我解释一下？”  
“喔，喔，当然！”那个大概是猎人的家伙做出夸张的雀跃动作，“我们在哪？我是谁？我干了什么？”他装模作样地作出一个礼，“我的导师，我可爱的导师，亲爱的凯德，我会告诉你的。  
“我是谁？我是鬼魂，你的鬼魂。不，当然不是机灵，你的机灵，可怜的日舞，它死了，彻彻底底地。”猎人咯咯笑着，把凯德像玩偶一样抱起来，靠着自己，手指有一下没一下地戳弄凯德胸膛里新换上的肺。漂亮的莹蓝色。“大家都把你忘了，”他嘟囔着，“他们在哪？他们把你丢进一堆尸体里面，连你最喜欢的守护者也把你忘了。喔，他在哪？他在参加奥西里斯的试炼，圣-14在他的耳边大叫着呢。对，圣-14。他把那个泰坦救了回来。可是你呢？凯德？他们把你忘啦。只有我，我，只有我还记得你，我把你从那个该死的高塔带了出来……来到这里。旧俄罗斯。”  
猎人突然停了下来，没再说话。他低下头蹭了蹭凯德的颈窝，鸟喙般的面具尖角轻轻刮蹭到EXO的体表，发出细碎的金属摩擦声。有点痒。  
这个浑身黑漆漆的猎人显然有些有些精神失常，凯德想着，他倒是没有被猎人偏激的话语激怒。高塔听起来一切如旧，这是件好事，就是没了自己之后什么变化都没有这让他有点伤心。爱寇拉和萨瓦拉肯定会为自己的死而怒火中烧，特别是爱寇拉，没有自己冲出去已经算是很矜持了，但是萨瓦拉一定会阻止爱寇拉去复仇，毕竟是他嘛。还有圣人……谁都知道只有那个神神叨叨的Vex爱好者奥西里斯才有可能把他从水星里捞出来。他眨了眨眼睛。他是不会承认自己确实有一点点嫉妒的。就一点点。  
猎人又把他搬回手术台上。凯德盯着自己裸露在外的人造内脏，祈祷今晚的噩梦最好不要出现它们。  
“……我为你做了很多，凯德。因为我爱你。”黑色猎人的音调下降，显得有点沮丧。“他杀了乌德兰一次，而我杀了他两百次。我追着他……就像猫儿追着老鼠。但是他逃走了。”他把手指插进凯德的左眼眼眶，指尖凝聚起虚空的能量，“我会做任何事情……如果光明不能帮我，我就会去找黑暗。所以我做到了，”由金属和有机材料构成的眼球在虚空的侵蚀下崩裂瓦解，化为虚无的能量，消散在空气中。“我救了你。我把你带了回来。”  
凯德对他的左眼的消失毫无痛觉，但是他知道自己有一只眼睛看不见了。猎人坐到他的左手边，凯德不得不转过头才能看得见猎人在干什么——后者从身后拿出一颗球形的东西捏在两根手指之间，向他展示着。一颗眼球。  
“布雷科技……奇妙。”他托着腮，一手转动着那颗眼球，喃喃着：“我花了不少时间才找到这里，然后我不停地寻找、学习一切能够帮上你的东西……太多了，我花了好长时间。黄金年代的人们可真聪明，我想我得感谢他们，谢谢他们把你——”他伸出手，大拇指插进凯德空空荡荡的左眼眶，摩挲着光滑的内壁，“——把你变成了一个更完美的造物。”  
猎人的手指翻动了几下，那颗眼球便在凯德的视野死角消失了。紧接着，那根捅在他眼眶里的手指抽了出来，一个形状更为适合的物体填补了空缺。突如其来的映像让他头晕目眩。那颗崭新的眼球伴随着细微的嵌合声安稳地窝进了凯德的眼眶，神经链接迅速接通，把收集到的影像信息迅速传输进他的大脑，或者说，处理器。  
“我想我大概是第一个知道你有着一样漂亮的眼睛和内脏的人了。”猎人的声音充满愉悦，凯德即使没有能够透视的眼睛也能感觉到他面具下的笑脸。“真漂亮。我会帮你再调整调整的。还有你的手，腿，以及——”他停顿了一下，手指轻柔地抚向凯德小腹处的连接面，“最适合你的模组。”  
之后的几天里，那个守护者一直在工作台埋头修理凯德的四肢，调整他新装上的眼睛。而凯德则一直像装饰品一样被放在手术台上，偶尔猎人会放下手中的工作，把他抱在怀里，靠在他耳边说着精神错乱的情话。然后有一天，猎人想起来EXO对抑制自我身份解离的需求——也就是普通人的生理需求。他开始出门，带回来被泡得发软的拉面，强行给凯德喂食，然后在大约四个小时左右更换他的胃内容物。几次之后，他开始呕吐。凯德能从面汤的味道尝出那是高塔上他常吃的那家拉面，但是他再也没能吃下去。  
与其说是在救他，不如说是在折磨他。心理和生理上的不适让凯德整日整日地处于一种昏昏沉沉的状态，但即使是在少有的清醒时刻，他也无事可做。他不可避免地陷入沉默，那个猎人有几次抱起他的时候都会抱怨他的沉默。  
这可不像他。哈。  
凯德放任自己思绪胡乱飘荡。至少他还不怎么想死。他丧失了对时间的准确感知，像是坐在一艘每时每刻都在变速的飞船一样，有时候一天就像一秒一样流逝，而有的时候过了几天后时钟的分针才跳动了两下。偶尔装上的肢体连接速度越来越快也越来越灵活，而猎人的自言自语中透露出的焦虑也越来越明显。终于，在一个夜晚，猎人把凯德从难得的无梦睡眠中拖了出来。  
“我要操你。”  
“什么？”  
猎人拉着凯德新装上的手向下摸去，那是一个柔软的模组。一个女性的性交模组。  
“哈啊？！——”  
“这是我能找到的最适合你的模组了。”猎人伏在凯德耳边呢喃，带着手套的手指在湿滑的崭新软穴中缓慢而坚定地开拓。“在最后，让我操你。”  
猎人的手指在他的身体内部灵活地、充满恶意地玩弄和翻搅，用粗糙的布料摩擦敏感的阴蒂。仿生器官不受控制地抽搐着，含糊地咬住猎人的手指，又像是要把它们挤出去，分泌的液体润湿了不知道什么时候垫在身下的披风。  
“看呐。”猎人抽出手指，淫靡的液体在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发亮，“你真完美。”他又向一旁伸出手，扯来一条被层层包裹住的粗大电线，推落凯德的兜帽，插进他后脑的隐藏接口。  
“我想吻你。”他说。  
黑暗彻底地笼罩了凯德的双眼，温暖的柔软触感从他的脸上点落，“但是我不能让你看到我。”湿热的舌头探进了凯德微微张开的嘴巴，舌尖缓慢而仔细划过起伏的机械结构，卷起稍显僵硬的仿生舌头，然后才恋恋不舍地离去。  
阴茎捅进了猎人导师的身体，一开始动作尚且算得上温柔，到了后来则变成了全无顾忌、毫无章法、狂风骤雨般的顶弄和戳刺。疲软无力的双腿被猎人紧抓着掰向两边。一个人的喘息声在整个狭小的空间里回荡，两个人紧贴的胸膛共振着打鼓般的心跳声。痛苦和快感混杂着冲进凯德的脑子里，让他无法思考，只能被动地接受猎人单方面向他灌输的暴虐和依恋。  
不知道过了多久，猎人在凯德的体内深处射了出来。房间里重新陷入了沉默。猎人抽出自己的阴茎，温柔地抚摸着导师那已经修复如初的脸庞。  
“睡吧。”  
“结束这个我存在的噩梦。”

“……天啊。”  
“是他，真的是他——旅者在上，天啊。”  
“真是……奇迹……”  
久违的吵杂人声闯进凯德的处理器，把他惊醒了。所有他认识的和不认识的人站在他的床边，或是惊叹，或是悲伤地看着他。上校“咯咯”着窝在他的小腹上。他环顾四周，发现所处的地方正是高塔上他的房间。  
“……凯德。”爱寇拉的棕色眼睛少有地湿润着泛红，她关切而哀伤地看着他，哽咽着说不出话。  
凯德愣了愣，他没想到这个场景。  
“呃……”他张了张嘴，“来个抱抱？”


End file.
